


Garden Freedom

by saturdie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, bc I need some double trouble fluff in my life y'all, they're best friends your honor, they're free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie
Summary: Small drabble of Tubbo relaxing in the garden of his and Tommy's safe house, reminiscing on how they ended up like this.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 75





	Garden Freedom

The garden was alive with the arrival of springtime; bees buzzing happily through the flowers and birds chirping in the trees. In the center sat a small pavilion draped in flowering vines and hanging lanterns. A padded bench sat in the middle, yellow cushions bright against the birch wood of the seat. 

Peaceful.

Tubbo rested comfortably on the bench, legs slung over the side. He had come outside earlier that morning to watch the bees while he gardened, but never gone back inside as he had intended. The colors were just so captivating, as was the pleasant hum of life that grew as the sunlight slowly filtered through the trees. He was in no rush either. Tommy had gone to meet with Niki, far from their new safe haven. He would be back before dusk, as he always was. Neither of the boys could bear being alone in the dark anymore, not after...well. Everything, he supposes. Not after everything they had been through. 

But now, they were safe. They had finally left, sick of the war and all that came with it. Niki had helped them escape, packing food and water for their journey. They had left on a freezing autumn night, snow obscuring their path so nobody could follow. They had traveled for a week before agreeing it was safe. It had taken time and effort to build up their home, but looking at it now, he knew it was worth it. 

No more pain.   
No more orders.   
No more fear. 

They were free.


End file.
